Behind These Castle Walls
by Belles7
Summary: To the unsuspecting eye, I am living and enjoying the castle I reside in, and that is what disgusts me. You people don't look behind these castle walls.
1. Chapter 1

**Behind These Castle Walls**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hey guys! I'm back. Just wanted to let you all know that, in case you haven't noticed my other update in my other new story. Um, anyways, I was cleaning my laptop folders and I found this story I typed up a while ago around New Year. I decided to post it on ffnet. If you've already read it on AO3, that's because I wrote it. So don't get confused if you think I plagiarized it. lol. Carry on.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Strong and Sturdy<em>

"Ah," said a girl. She turned to her friend, leaning her head forward, and whispered, "Out of the way. Akashi Seijuro's coming."

The girl pulled her friend by the arm, gently yanking her back. The two high school girls stood with their backs close to the wall, watching the redhead walk by with a calm and reserved expression. He had the traditional black school bag slung over one shoulder and a folder in his other arm, his back erect. His chin was leveled and his eyes stared straight ahead, looking at no one in particular.

The girl declined her head, greeting with shyness as a fluttery feeling coursed throughout her body, "Good morning, Akashi-kun."

The redhead ceased walking, placing his right foot down first and then his left. He turned his head 45 degrees to the left, spotting her with those mismatched eyes of his. He curtly nodded, polite as ever, and replied, "Good morning."

He proceeded walking to the student council's room and opened the door, walking silently to his reserved seat. A girl stood up and bowed as a form of greeting. She hurriedly said, "Akashi-kun, good morning. Today we-"

"Yes. I know. We are talking about the school festival and preparations."

She nodded, looking at the five other members of the council. A boy leaned back in his seat and yawned, patting his mouth tiredly. "So? What's the plan, Akashi?"

Akashi sat down, his posture proper as usual. He placed the folder on the table and took out some papers, handing each member a sheet of paper. "Hand these out to the class presidents of each class, each grade level, and make sure they write down their class's themes for the festival. Signature is to be recorded as well as the teachers', understood?"

"Yes, sir," the boy muttered, glancing at his paper with boredom. He didn't necessarily want to be on the student council but he did it to make his record look appealing when applying for college. Besides, it wasn't like he had much to do with Akashi handling everything. That teen could control the entire school by himself.

"Good. Any other questions?"

Another girl raised her hand. "What will we do?"

"The usual. We will make sure that the festival is going accordingly, which means that we will be checking each station on the day of the festival and constantly throughout the day. Note that you all will be participating in your respective class's themes for an hour. We will also rotate positions."

The girl nodded. "That's fair."

She smiled at the president. He was such a reliable person. He always had everything under control which was why she signed up for the student council. She was so happy when she discovered that she had been accepted by Akashi himself. She really did admire his leadership despite how strict and intimidating he came off. She wanted to be just like him.

* * *

><p><em>Akashi POV: <em>

"Young master, are you sure you want me to drop you off here?"

I already had the door open when I turned to look at my chauffeur. I nodded. "Yes. This is fine for today. I'd like to get some exercise. Do not mind me. You may return to the house now."

I got out of the dark car and proceeded walking on the sidewalk, spotting the black school gates looming several meters away from me. School. I attend a private high school named Rakuzan and in this school, I am the student council president and the person bearing the first rank.

By the time I entered the school building, ascended the stairs, and turned a corner, there were two girls standing together at the end of the hallway. Both of them were chatting to each other when the slightly taller one noticed me. Her brown eyes widened a tiny fraction at the sight of me and she whispered something to her friend, pulling the girl back as she did the same.

I kept my eyes locked on my goal, the door at the end of the hallway, and right when I passed the girls, the taller girl said, "Good morning, Akashi-kun."

_Be polite._ I stopped walking and turned my head an angle, greeted her, and resumed my walk. When I entered the student council room, I was greeted with a frantic girl who quickly bowed. "Akashi-kun, good morning. Today, we-"

_I was here the last meeting. Did you forget?_ I looked at her, standing behind my chair located in the front of the room. "Yes. I know. We are talking about the school festival and preparations."

She nodded, looking nervous, and glanced at the others. Ah. I scared her. Perhaps I should not have interrupted her. She took a seat, her body tense. There was a loud yawn and I turned to look at the boy leaning back in his seat with his feet propped on the empty chair across from him.

"So? What's the plan, Akashi?"

This boy was obviously not concerned with our duties and responsibilities as the student council. In fact, he openly displayed his distaste for our tasks. Of course, he obliged whenever I gave instructions. No one disobeyed me, not even him, the only son of one of the most important supporters of this school. If it weren't for his connection to the man, I would have kicked him out of the organization a long time ago.

I sat down in my chair, took out some papers before handing it to each of them, and answered, "Hand these out to the class presidents of each class, each grade level, and make sure they write down their class's themes for the festival. Signatures are to be recorded as well as the teachers', understood?"

"Yes sir," he murmured, not serious at all. I know he'll get the job done despite how he lazy he acts. "Good. Any other questions?"

"What will we do?" a different girl asked.

"The usual. We will make sure that the festival is going accordingly, which means that we will be checking each station on the day of the festival and constantly throughout the day. Note that you all will be participating in your respective class's themes for an hour. We will also rotate positions."

She smiled at me. It wasn't the kind of smile laced with love. No. It was the kind of smile that an admirer possessed. Why would she admire me? I suppose it's because I have it all: the power, the wealth, the intelligence, the leadership, the name. I have the life of a king. Servants attend to my needs. Chauffeurs drive me wherever I go. My house is a large mansion. To the unsuspecting eye, I am living and enjoying the castle I reside in, and that is what disgusts me. You people don't look behind these castle walls.

* * *

><p>AN: Hm? Inspiration to write this fic? Christina Aguilera's song _Castle Walls. _I'm actually very interested in this story, mainly because of the way I'm writing it. It's a refreshing way of going about things, I say. Drop a review and leave your opinions? Thanks ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind These Castle Walls**

* * *

><p>AN: Oh and before I get anymore odd PM's again, let me say one thing. I never had a fan page before, _but_ I made a tumblr page yesterday night so calm your souls and yeah, now you know it's me. lol. There's not much on there but you PM people wanted it, so there you go. Check the very end of my profile for the direct link ;)

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 2: I love it<em>

"Akashi this, Akashi that. Why is it always Akashi!"

Kuroko turned his head an angle, glancing over his shoulder at the ranting classmate. He cocked his head in curiosity when the boy slammed his hands on the desk and stood up, glaring at the red head's empty seat that happened to be situated in the front of the room.

"Oi. What are you doing?" a different boy asked.

A girl shifted her attention to the furious boy as he stalked over to Akashi's desk. She crossed her arms and gave the ill-minded classmate a disdainful look. "You better not mess with Akashi-sama's stuff."

The angry boy stopped in the middle of his tracks, growling now. "Will you stop it with the majesty name calling? He's not even from royalty! Why does everyone treat him like a king?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Actually. He was an emperor in his past life."

"You're stupid." The boy continued over to Akashi's desk, his hand reaching for the president's bag. "Besides, sensei and him are going to be out for a while, so he won't notice me looking around."

The girl stood up, gathering her fellow girls as well. "Get away from Akashi-sama's belongings. Now."

He scoffed, throwing his head back in laughter. "Why? You can't stop me."

And then he heard a voice say, "It's not nice to touch other people's belongings without their consent."

The boy jumped at the sound and sight of a blue-haired, deadpanned male standing next to him. Kuroko nodded his head once as a form of greeting and pried the bag's strap out of the classmate's hand. "I am sure Akashi-kun would not like you touching his things."

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"From here."

Kuroko clutched the bag's strap in one hand, curling his fingers around it securely. "Please don't do such a thing like this again. It will only cause trouble."

"Yeah. He's right," the girl agreed, wondering who the mysterious boy was. "Akash-"

Speak of the devil. The door opened, only to reveal Akashi standing behind the teacher who narrowed his eyes at the two boys. He entered and inquired, "What's going on? Why are you two out of your seats?"

"…" The boy looked at Kuroko and snuck a glance at the silent Akashi. He quickly, but smoothly answered, "I was trying to stop him from touching Akashi's things, sensei. He wouldn't listen to me though!"

"Is that so, Kuroko?"

The girl, who was now sitting down, frowned. "Sensei, he's lying!"

Kuroko turned to look at the teacher. "I'm not guilty of anything. In fact, it is the other way around."

Akashi soundlessly walked over to his desk, extending a hand out, and Kuroko handed the bag over. The red head gave his two classmates an assessing stare and he soon said, "Next time, don't be a coward and confront me, understood?"

"I was only helping you," the blue head said.

"No. I was." The other boy stepped forward, making the girl roll her eyes.

The teacher sighed. "Both of you see me after class. Akashi, check your bag. We don't want anymore trouble."

Kuroko remained expressionless as he said, "Exactly what I said earlier, sensei."

As Akashi turned away to sit down, his eyes lingered on the culprit for a few seconds. He murmured loud enough for only his two classmates to hear, "I see everything. Don't think you're innocent."

A cold chill broke out all over the boy's body. He could see his hands beginning to tremble as he retreated back to his seat located in the back. Kuroko, unfazed, sat down in his seat next to the window and class quickly resumed.

* * *

><p><em>Akashi POV:<em>

"I apologize for pulling you out of class, but I wanted to talk about something with you in privacy, Akashi," said my homeroom teacher. We were standing in the little space deemed as his office. I looked around the empty lounge, seeing no teachers. Of course, classes were still in session so that explained the lack of teachers.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Class elections are coming up again."

"They're scheduled for next week," I added.

He nodded, organizing some stray papers. "And you're always picked as the president."

"Indeed I am."

"So I was thinking that perhaps we should let someone else be the president. After all, you are the student council's president. That's already enough itself."

I shrugged, indifferent. "I never nominated myself. The others did."

He smiled. "That's exactly why I'm not sure of what to do. Should I pull you out from the class elections or not?"

Please do. I hate working with them. I remained standing in my straight posture and suggested, "Or you could dictate and assign the officers."

He chuckled. "I could do that. Though, I'm afraid that if I do pull you out from the class elections, the others won't be motivated to volunteer themselves anymore. They really do look up to you, Akashi."

Then force them to. You're the teacher. They only pine after me because of their desires, not because of me. "So you're not going to do anything."

He shrugged. "I think they'd petition if I took you out of the elections."

"I could tell them to accept it."

"Yes. You could, but I don't want that to happen. Besides, I wouldn't want to add anymore tension when it comes to your relationships with your peers."

I don't feel anything for them. They're just strangers. "If that's what you want, sensei, then so be it. Are we done now?"

He nodded, standing up, and gave me an apologetic smile. "We didn't get anywhere, did we? That was a waste of time, huh?"

I replied, "No. It wasn't."

"Really?" He led us out the room and into the hallways, heading back to class.

I nodded. I realized how passive you are.

When we got back to class and the teacher slid the door open, two boys were standing by my desk. A dark-haired one whom I clearly remember and a shorter blue-haired boy stood across from him with my bag's strap in one hand. I don't recall seeing this one though. Perhaps he was a new student? But if he were, I would have known.

The teacher stepped into the room and demanded, "What's going on? Why are you two out of your seats?"

I noticed the girls on the window-less side of the room silently sit down. Ah. Something must have happened again. Something related to me. I should be flattered that they were talking about me, whether it be good or bad, but these kinds of things are boring. Boring and annoying; some people have no life asides from following my every move.

"I was trying to stop him from touching Akashi's things, sensei. He wouldn't listen to me though!" The boy dared to look at me and his eyes portrayed the truth. Nervousness was clear in those brown eyes.

It's amusing when you clearly know that someone's lying. Why not hold things out and play a bit? I'm sure he, or they, were all waiting for my response, but I prefer to use the silence to kill them. Strangle them slowly. Make them drown in their anticipation. Watch them writhe in fear. Feel the satisfaction that comes from their shocked expressions when I make my move.

"Is that so, Kuroko?" the teacher asked, staring at the blank-faced boy.

Kuroko? So that's his name?

One of the girls sitting in her seat cried out, "Sensei, he's lying!"

Ah. A witness. The truth was bound to come out but it's not like I wasn't aware of who was at fault and who the culprit was, a lying culprit to be more exact. Body language tells everything and nothing escapes my eyes. I am absolute.

Kuroko turned to look at the teacher. "I'm not guilty of anything. In fact, it is the other way around."

Never once did he bother to address me, but his voice was calm and collected. I tilted my head. He was a strong one, I suppose. Someone with ethics, judging from the way he spoke and carried himself.

I walked over to my desk, reaching out for my bag, and the boy, named Kuroko, handed it to me. Glad to know he could comprehend my action without me having to instruct him. I looked both boys over, analyzing them in one glance, and said, "Next time, don't be a coward and confront me, understood?"

They both knew whom it was meant for. The surprise and fear of being caught was evident in the boy's brown eyes whereas this Kuroko guy, he was completely expressionless. His blue eyes were blank, betraying no emotions.

"I was only helping you," Kuroko simply responded.

"No. I was." The boy stepped forward as if he could still save himself. Some people just don't know when to stop, do they? Go on though. Keep digging your grave. I'll put you in that deep hole and bury you.

The teacher sighed. "Both of you, see me after class. Akashi, check your bag. We don't want anymore trouble."

Kuroko, still maintaining that face of his, remarked, "Exactly what I said earlier, sensei."

As I turned away, preparing to sit down in my seat, I said, "I see everything. Don't think you're innocent."

The power of words, the tone laced underneath them, and the reactions that come from my words, I love all of it. The culprit's face bore fear. Silence had made him mentally frantic and now his hands were trembling. What a spectacular sight, except for that blue head. He carried on as if none of this ever happened.

* * *

><p>AN: Mmm...Akashi in this story's obviously gonna be a bit more dark-er than the usual one I write. *shrugs* He's still cute. XD


End file.
